mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Legoace342
If you would like help on MLN (such as having a module clicked on), please place it on my talkpage, and I will try to help you out, however I do not regularly sell items or clicks. A link to my MLN page is here: 16:09, October 21, 2010 (UTC) : Yo. I am clicking on your water elemental and owl modules right now. 01:48, September 11, 2010 (UTC) TYSM! (Thank you so much!) 02:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Legoace! Sorry I never gave you the remaining click but I really need my clicks at the moment. Try to do it as soon as I can. 02:10, September 11, 2010 (UTC) It's fine. You have the Totemic feed. As long as you don't forget, I don't care when you finish the other half. 02:12, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for understanding! Your a great friend! 02:13, September 11, 2010 (UTC) here thx:) THANK YOU!!!!!! 23:51, September 15, 2010 (UTC) re: Advertise Hey, legoace, thanks for offering to advertise my store, but its closed because I'm retired from this wiki until summer. ;) 21:19, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Vandals You've only warned 4 vandals?! I thought you warned way more! I warned 17! 23:40, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Most was comments about what they vandaized. The first one that me and BOB blocked didn't look very proffesional on my part. 23:44, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Warn 1 And yes I do feel special being the first user to you to yell at (make me feel mature). Have a good day, -- 03:50, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Joeman and I made a deal to forgive each other. 01:17, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Rank 8 Congrats at reaching rank 8!! Would you like some of the clicks from sig to 590? 19:40, September 24, 2010 (UTC) If you put up a pet bat or panther module I would click alot on it (use up the totemic feed). 19:46, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Do you need green and purple bricks? 20:34, September 24, 2010 (UTC) You should archive this talkpage. It's really long. I can do it for you if you don't know how. 20:36, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, thanks. I was thinking about that. How about you archive it once it has 50 messages? 20:41, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Come on! I need green and purple bricks to build another lightworm module and I owe The Sub 10 phantom orcids. 20:44, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I'll archive your talkpage once it has 50 messages then. Although the last 4 will remain on your talkpage. 20:46, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Click Away! 20:48, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead and archive it now then. 20:48, September 24, 2010 (UTC) User_talk:legoace342/Archive_1 Done. 21:05, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks! 01:17, September 25, 2010 (UTC) MLN I have the Gauntlet's Transmuting Pool. 23:20, September 28, 2010 (UTC) BET! Star Justice Are you gonna get the Star Justice Badge of Honor or the Skull Badge? I'm gonna make the Skull Badge! 17:37, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I'll make the Star Justice Badge of Honor. I'll get everything for both though. 03:12, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I might get Space Skulls..... legoace342CCMLN 00:44, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Gypsum and Pipes Hi have any pipes or gypsum? If so can I have them? 16:11, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I have 2 pipes- I'll never get around to buildind the group perormance module, so you can have them. Befriend me on MLN and I'll send. 16:15, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Sent Friend request! 16:24, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Pipes sent- 17:04, October 21, 2010 (UTC) RE:Deal I'd love to but I'm out of space fuel cells. 21:07, October 24, 2010 (UTC) That's fine! Would you do it when you get some? 21:13, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I'll try. 21:16, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks! 23:44, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Did you click? Because if you didn't, you don't need to anymore, Because I have Bob Skull's Coordinates now. 02:00, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Monaco If you want to save Monaco skin sig here! tell everybody on every wiki! Let's save Monaco! 01:53, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I wish we could. 14:35, November 14, 2010 (UTC)